


Walk the Walk

by Andraste



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: Welcome to the world, Rose Tyler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fanvid originally made in 2005, now finally remastered with DVD footage and a few minor tweaks. Contains no footage from beyond Series One. (Not that anyone probably cares about spoilers for twelve-year-old _Doctor Who_ at this point.)

Streaming on YouTube:

Streaming on Vimeo, password is 'badwolf':

[Walk the Walk](https://vimeo.com/206189994) from [Andraste](https://vimeo.com/user12922840) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Download:** [70MB zipped .m4v](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ecki01x98iczblz/Walk%20the%20Walk.zip?dl=0)

**Lyrics**

Mother spent ten years sitting by a window  
Scared if she spoke she would die of a heart attack.  
She listened as her dreams silently screamed,  
They drowned like little dolphins caught in a fish net.  
Dear world, I'm pleased to meet you.

Hey everybody when you walk the walk  
You gotta back it all up but can you talk the talk.  
Hey everybody, when I hear the knock  
Don't wanna measure out my life to the tick of a clock.  
Hey everybody, when my daddy died  
He had a sad sad story living in his eyes.  
Hey everybody when you walk the walk  
You can't measure out your life to the tick of a clock.

I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum,  
I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum.

Hey everybody,  
When you walk the walk  
You gotta back it all up,  
But can you talk the talk?  
Hey everybody, when I hear the knock,  
Don't wanna measure out my life to the tick of a clock.  
Hey every hey everybody  
Can you walk the walk?

I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum  
(Say what, what, what you want?)  
I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum  
(Say what, what, what you want?)  
Walk to the beat of my own drum  
(Say what, what, what you want?)  
I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum.

Hey

Play to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna sing to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna pray to the beat of my own drum  
I want to hang ten, five, say pleased to meet you.  
Screw up to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna take it out of town and do it to my drum.  
Scream shout hide out  
Win lose wipe out  
Saunter down my street,  
Make love to my baby  
(To my baby)  
Make love to my baby  
(To my baby)

My own drum my own beat.  
My own drum my own beat.

Hey did you ever get the feeling that it's really a joke,  
You think you've got it figured out and then you find that you don't.  
So you say goodbye to the world and now you're floating in space  
You got no sense of nothing not even a time or a place.  
Suddenly you hear it it's the beat of your heart,  
And for the first time in your life you know your life is about to start.  
Oh yeah, bring it on.

Hey everybody,  
Hey everybody,  
Hey everybody when you walk the walk the walk you gotta back it up,  
Back it up back it up back it up.

I walk to the beat of my own drum  
(Hey everybody, everybody)  
I walk to the beat of my own drum  
(Hey everybody, everybody)  
I walk to the beat of my own drum


End file.
